Conventionally, a large number of steroidal and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents have been used in the clinical treatment of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatism and the like. However, these numerous drugs are still not entirely satisfactory, judging from their pharmacological actions, side effects, toxicity, and the like.